Of Showers and Dreams
by boshrocks
Summary: After an accidental perhaps meeting in the bathroom things start happening to the hormones and feelings of the teenagers. DASEY fluff mostly. way way way better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Casey sighed happily as she turned the shower off. She felt so relaxed. There was nothing quite like a nice long luxurious shower after a long day.

And it had been such a long day. The whole world had been against her and she was almost certain, now, that someone out there had it in for her. Not a single thing had gone well for her today.

Derek had unplugged her alarm clock so she over slept. Marti had used most of her makeup and Emily refused to lend her so much as a lipgloss. She'd noted the date of an important test wrong and therefore hadn't revised for it. Derek had tripped her at lunch so her tray of food went all over Truman and her over him too, which he then took to mean she was literally throwing herself at him. And, in her counselling session, Paul had been dropping hints about her and a certain stepbrother, again, implying that they were crushing on each other, which was only partially ridiculous.

And to top it all the lock on the bathroom door was broken again. It closed but wouldn't lock. She'd temporarily barred the room from unwanted interruptions by propping a chair against it and putting a sign on the door saying she was in there.

Not that either stopped someone as she found out when she heard the chair falling to the tiles with a clatter.

"Who's in here?" she called, staying in the shower. No one answered so she shrugged; maybe the chair had slipped.

She grasped the shower curtain at the same time as someone else. Unconsciously they both yanked the curtain aside.

Casey came face to face with a naked Derek. They stared at each other in shock for a moment then glanced each other up and down before realising their own nudity and both of them screamed.

Casey yanked the curtain closed again with such force that Derek, who was still holding it, was pulled along with it and fell over.

"Ok, ow." He complained.

Casey stuck her head round the curtain and glared at him. "What the hell are you doing in here?!"

"About to take a shower. What are you doing in here?" he got up and grabbed the nearest form of covering which happened to be a face cloth. Casey tried not to snigger.

"Finishing my shower."

"Didn't you come in here for that shower like an hour ago?"

"I had a hard day, thanks to some prat called Derek."

"Don't blame your crappy day on me."

"Blame goes where blame deserves."

"Yeah whatever. Are you leaving?"

"Not so long as you're here. At least turn around."

"Why? I've already seen it all."

Casey glared harder and turned and grabbed her loofa and then forcefully threw it at him. He caught it easily and chucked it into the sink nonchalantly.

Since it became clear that he was not going to move, she almost growled at him before stepping out of the shower and picking up her towel.

"Are you trying to send me into therapy for the rest of my life?" he asked, not even disguising his roving eye as it scanned her body as she dried it.

"I'm not the one clutching a face cloth to my privates. Surely a folded tissue would suffice in your case?"

Derek blushed and grabbed his towel and covered himself properly. "And I'm not the one who just bared all to her stepbrother.

"I've seen your dick, and the school will know how small it is if you breathe a word of the last few minutes to anyone." She wrapped her towel around her.

Derek looked a little put out. He peeked beneath his towel and considered his penis. "It's not that small."

"I know, darling, but not in the version I'd tell. Do you wanna risk it?"

"No thank you." he said quickly, opening the door for her.

As she passed him she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing out sniggering. He stuck his head out of the doorway and called after her "I know you're going through a rebellious phase at the moment but don't you think that's pushing it a bit?"

She just laughed louder and disappeared into her room. Derek's eye was caught by a horrified looking Edwin by the stairs to his room. Edwin looked disgusted and thoroughly shocked. He also looked like he was going to be very sick.

Derek jerked his thumb towards the bathroom. "You wanna use the bathroom before I have a shower? But hurry, I really need another one." To mess with his brother he looked at Casey's door and sighed.

Edwin squealed like a little girl and ran/stumbled up to his bedroom. Sniggering Derek watched him go.

He became aware that Casey's door was open again and that she stood there in a very skimpy set of pj's, namely red lacy panty shorts and a black tank top. She was smirking confidently at him and leaning sexily against the doorframe.

"I saw that." she said coolly.

"Saw what?"

"What you did to Edwin. So is that what you've been thinking about?"

"You know me, Case, I don't think…I do." He marched up to her and kissed her forcefully but briefly on the lips. He then let go of her and took a step or two backwards.

"That's crossing the line a bit isn't it?" she said teasingly.

"Sweetie, crossing lines is what I do." His voice was low and almost husky.

"Where's that pink tape? And where's the blue?"

"Huh?"

"Then you'll have a line you can always cross."


	2. Chapter 2

Casey couldn't concentrate on her book that night. She was impatient, almost as though she was waiting for something to happen but she didn't know what she was waiting for.

She glanced around her room and noticed that some of her clothes weren't put away. Setting down her book she went to pick them up. Had she been wearing her brown leather miniskirt today? No…surely she hadn't forgotten to put it away.

As she put it in the drawer with her other skirts she noticed that there were a lot of leather ones of late and quite a lot of them were miniskirts, not just the leather ones. Pale pink had been replaced by hot pinks and reds. She was wearing bold colours and bolder skirt lengths and bolder tops.

Her thoughts ran on to her rebellious streak. It was a throwaway comment from Emily about how she was so reliable and dependable that had made her want to change. Now she was unpredictable and baffled all her friends with sudden fiery outbursts and odd rash actions.

Like tonight. Casey a month ago would never have willingly shown him her naked body. Sure so he hadn't exactly left her a choice but the old Casey would have fought on for a lot longer and wouldn't give in so easily.

And she'd flirted with Derek…repeatedly. Why had she done that? For a second she entertained the thought that Paul had been right about her and Derek. Then she laughed it off and told herself that she had just been messing with him.

But had she?

The memory of naked Derek swarmed across her mind and it was only with severe self control that she managed to stop herself drooling.

She shook her head furiously trying to dislodge the image of Derek's sexy smirk. But she couldn't.

"Derek get out of my head!" she exclaimed.

"Uh, I'm not in your head. I'm in my room." Derek called from next door.

Rolling her eyes Casey got into bed. Sighing she turned her lights off. It wasn't that late but she figured she wasn't going to get any reading done, not with Derek on the brain.

And when she finally succumbed to sleep she dreamt of Derek; of his smile, his laugh, his smell, the little spark she got whenever his skin touched hers even if it was something as innocent as their hands brushing when they both reached for something together.

Then the dream went back to that little episode in the shower earlier. Only this time it was more than bordering on naughty.

And it was so real. She could feel the hot shower water pounding on her back as Derek kissed her passionately. She could feel him, smell him, taste him. She could feel his hair as she ran her hands through it. Felt his hot hands on her waist, his soft lips on hers, every muscle in his body tightening around her. Felt every sensation and wave of pleasure she knew the dream Casey was feeling. There was no spark now…it was a full firework display.

Derek ran his hands up and down her bare back and started kissing along her jawline as she gasped and caught her breath. He kissed down to her neck and sucked a sensitive patch for a while making her moan.

"Derek, I love you. Tell me you love me too." She breathed.

"You know I do." Derek whispered back before recapturing her mouth.

Casey woke up with a start and a gasp. "Oh no." she groaned before reaching for her Dream Diary.


	3. Chapter 3

Casey was walking down the halls of school when she was grabbed and pushed against the lockers and her mouth captured by the now familiar lips of Derek. People stopped and stared at the stepsiblings. A few started to cheer. Comments like "It's about time" and "Finally" were audible. But Casey didn't care; all she cared about was Derek and the heat of his body next to hers and his delightful lips on hers.

Casey woke up.

"Damn. It was just getting interesting." Casey grumbled, reaching for her Dream Diary and turning her light on. She looked up at her own head and then down to her heart. "You know, sometimes I wish you two would just get along. I don't like him. Right?"

Unable to convince herself, she couldn't sleep any more that night. In the morning she looked a mess and refused to look at Derek. She was going to talk to Paul about these dreams, and this time she wasn't going to let slip who they were about.

"Hey Paul, I have something important to talk to you about."

"Makes a change." Paul smiled.

"Ha, ha, very funny. But this time it really could be."

"Do tell."

"Remember those dreams I talked to you about? The ones you said could be my subconscious telling my conscious something I've been trying to deny feeling?"

"Uh-huh. Been having them again?"

"Repeatedly, every night."

"Sounds like you're in big time denial about something. Talk to Truman."

"They're not about him. They're about…someone else."

"Oh really? Who?"

"I can't say. I know who he is but I'm not ready to admit who he is yet."

"Fair enough. Are the dreams similar to the ones you had about Truman?"

"Yeah, only more so. More heated."

"I see. It sounds like you like this boy a lot more than you liked Truman."

"But I never liked Truman. My subconscious liked him. And this time I think both like this guy."

"Well talk to him, whoever he is. You never know he might be feeling the same way."

"That's not even an issue. It's what he'll think of me."

"Casey, you've got to be yourself because the people who matter don't mind and the people who mind don't matter."

"This is bigger than Truman, bigger than Max, bigger than Sam, bigger than Kendra, bigger than Sally."

"First three you went out with but who…oh my god…it finally happened. Derek's the one you've been dreaming about?"

"You see my dilemma."

"Alright here's what I want you to do…"

Casey bit her lip all the way home. Derek, who was driving, glanced at her with concern.

"Is everything alright, Case?"

"What? Oh yeah. Fine."

"You've not been sleeping well have you? Dreaming about Truman again?"

"Not Truman."

"But you have been dreaming about somebody?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"Dunno. Just am. Come on, spill. Who's the guy?"

"It's really none of your business who I like."

"So there is someone."

"So what if there is? What's it to you?"

"Nothing. I'm just curious." They lapsed into silence. "Let's make a pact not to fight this weekend."

"So I shouldn't get the tape out?"

"It didn't work that well last time."

"It would have worked if you'd stayed on your side."

"Uh I did stay on my side. You crossed all sorts of lines."

"Like the one you crossed a week ago when you kissed me?"

"Okay, majorly random."

"I just thought it was about time we talked about it."

"What's to talk about?"

"Why did you do it?"

Derek was quiet for a moment, he seemed to be weighing up options. "This doesn't leave the car, but there's something happening to me."

"Like what?"

"I couldn't help it. I hate hormones."

"Who doesn't?"

"Exactly." Derek laughed.

"Hormones making you feel different?"

"For you, yeah. It's not love or a crush or anything like that, so don't worry."

"Then what is it?"

"Lust."

"I see."

"Do you?"

"Better than you think." She replied quietly. Inside she was dancing a very dorky little happy dance. Then she pulled herself together. "There's a dancing competition in a week, on TV, and I need a partner."

"But I can't dance."

"Won't matter. What I have in mind requires more than just dancing. I can teach you the steps and hormones will take over the rest."

"What kind of dance is it?"

"The tango. Lots of heat."

"I'm beginning to like the idea of dancing with you."

"I thought you might."


End file.
